La raison de vivre
by Diane.Y
Summary: Rose et Adeline, c'est une immense histoire d'amitié. Et puis tout se précipite, Adeline n'est plus là, Rose est seule, Rose est brisée, Rose s'en va, à l'autre bout du monde. Elle se perd, elle oublie, elle essaie d'oublier. Et puis cette petite fille... Et Rose réapprend à vivre, et Rose revit.
1. Adeline

_A Adeline, 22 ans à jamais_

* * *

Adeline disait que l'amour, c'était le plus puissant sentiment du monde ; la raison de vivre.

Adeline, c'était une amie, une sœur, une fille.

Adeline est partie.

.

.

.

Adeline, ce sont ces longs cheveux bruns, ce regard pétillant, ce sourire enjôleur.

C'est la gentillesse et l'attention mais la folie aussi, et le rêve.

C'est l'ambition, c'est la peur et la quête de la liberté.

.

Adeline, ce sont ces envies de voyage et ces rappels à la raison.

C'est cette beauté discrète, cette personnalité secrète, tout cet amour caché.

.

Adeline, c'est une enfance heureuse, des parents aimants.

C'est leur mort et puis un grand frère protecteur dans son rôle de père.

C'est une adolescence magique, des expériences, des découvertes, des doutes.

.

Adeline, c'est l'amie de Rose, sa meilleure amie.

12 ans passés ensemble, du réveil au coucher.

Le partage des colères, des douleurs, des joies, des faiblesses.

.

Adeline, c'est cet esprit vif, un peu inconstant, trop philosophique.

Ce sont ces espoirs murmurés sous la couette, ces confidences, ces craintes.

C'est l'amour, toujours, dans chaque geste, chaque parole.

.

Adeline, ce sont des années de challenges, de plans, de fous-rires, de silences.

Adeline, ce sont 22 années de vie.

D'amour.

.

.

Mais Adeline, aujourd'hui, c'est ce cercueil, qui doucement descend sous terre.

Ce sont ces larmes dans nos yeux.

C'est cette paralysie de nos cœurs.

.

Adeline, c'est cette noyée de l'Atlantique.

C'est un frère qui se meurt d'amour pour sa fille.

C'est Rose qui se cramponne à lui pour ne pas sombrer.

.

Parce qu'il a toujours été le roc, l'exemple.

L'ami, le frère, le père, le guide.

.

Parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le cœur.

Qu'on lui tord les entrailles.

Que l'air se refuse à sa gorge.

.

Adeline, c'était cette fille formidable.

C'était leur sœur.

C'était leur amie.

C'était sa fille.

.

.

.

Adeline disait que l'amour, c'était le plus puissant sentiment du monde; la raison de vivre.

Rose hésitait. Maintenant, elle sait.

Elle le sent, elle le voit dans ses yeux.

.

Cet amour éternel.

* * *

_Merci._

_Je sais que le début parait un peu déprimant mais je vous rassure, la suite est bien plus joyeuse, pleine d'espoir et d'amour. Il me paraissait nécessaire de donner un aperçu de la souffrance de Rose, de son lien avec Adeline et du caractère de cette fille disparue, pour que vous compreniez la suite de l'histoire !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... surtout pas !_

_Bisooouus, _

_Diane _


	2. Pour ne pas l'oublier

_Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants_

Jean Cocteau

* * *

Rose est partie une semaine après l'enterrement

Parce que sa douleur était trop grande

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait affronter le miroir de sa folie

Elle n'a pas dit au revoir

Elle a disparu au petit matin

Elle l'a fait pour elle pour lui

Pour qu'il n'ait pas le fantôme de sa sœur devant ses yeux

Pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas mourir

Pour lui rendre hommage

Elle décide de vivre sa vie au jour le jour parce qu'elle a vu à quel point elle est fragile

Elle décide de se foutre des plans du futur

Elle fuit pour vivre pour ne pas l'oublier

Pour ne pas s'habituer à son absence

Elle fuit pour réaliser ses rêves à _elle_

Pour qu'elle soit fière

.

Elle fuit des années

Elle ne fait pas son deuil

Elle danse elle hurle elle vit pour elle

Elle rencontre elle partage mais sa voix son image s'immiscent toujours entre les corps

Parce que pendant douze ans elle a tout été

Elle a été son ombre et sa lumière

Alors Rose fait n'importe quoi

Elle fait comme elle des folies

Elle aime des étrangers et devient nature

Elle se fout des conventions déteste les règles

Parce qu'elles ne l'ont pas empêché de partir

Et elle hait le destin

.

Les gens les hommes qui croisent sa route ignorent tout de ses blessures

Elle est Rose cette fleur délicate mais piquante

Belle et dangereuse

Elle n'est plus cette femme déterminée la fille de héros la major de promo

Elle est débridée libre sans attaches

Juste celles de son cœur

.

.

Et puis un jour dans une ruelle de São Paulo cette petite fille

Ce sourire ces yeux

Cette main dans la sienne

Et son cœur qui se remet à battre

.

Parce que l'amour c'est la raison de vivre


	3. Maman

Cette petite fille, Rose ne la connait pas, et pourtant, elle serre sa main et la prend dans ses bras

Parce qu'elle a ces yeux noirs, comme sa souffrance

Ce sourire brillant

Et l'étincelle de l'espoir

.

Parce qu'elle est maigre, ses cheveux jais et son visage plein de poussière

Et qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas

Qu'elle peut feindre l'innocence

Encore

.

Alors même si c'est elle qui s'occupe de l'enfant, qui la borde, qui la nourrit,

C'est ce petit visage aux grands yeux curieux, ces petites mains, ce sourire éternel qui la guérissent.

Parce que cette petite fille, ce bébé lui réapprend à vivre.

.

Les jours passent, puis les semaines et les mois et les années et elle l'aime de plus en plus…

Elle lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce qu'elle sait.

Mais elle ne parle jamais de l'Angleterre

.

Alors qu'elles passent devant une école, le regard de Kiara s'illumine

Rose lui promet qu'un jour, elle sera parmi eux…

Six ans plus tard, la petite-fille maitrise parfaitement le français et le portugais

Et Rose est si fière de cette ancienne vagabonde des bidonvilles…

.

Et alors que Kiara apprend les bases de l'anglais, Rose découvre que la blessure dans son cœur a cicatrisé

Elle peut encore la voir mais elle ne brûle plus, elle ne semble plus mortelle

.

Alors peu à peu, Rose se réhabitue aux sons de sa langue, à ces mots qui lui rappellent Adeline, ses parents, sa famille.

Et un jour, elle se présente comme Rose et non plus comme Rosa

Et Kiara, la brillante, la douce, comprend.

.

Elles attendent la fin de l'année scolaire pour partir, pour quitter Sao Paulo, pour quitter Antonio et Luisa.

Le jour du départ, les larmes défilent sur leurs joues.

.

Elles sont devant ce bateau.

Rose peut toujours abandonner. Elle est terrifiée.

Et pourtant, elle sait que sa fille mérite une famille.

Et elle sait aujourd'hui que le Terrier lui a manqué, que c'était l'autre part de ce vide dans son cœur.

.

Alors elle monte à bord, la main dans celle de sa grande fille, non sans se retourner

Et Kiara la serre et la regarde avec la confiance de l'amour

Et Rose sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.

.

Elles voguent pendant vingt jours.

Elles dorment au bruit des vagues sur la coque et observent l'aube et le crépuscule sur l'océan

Et bientôt, trop tôt, enfin, elles arrivent en Europe.

.

Au Havre.

C'est Kiara qui explique à Rose le clin d'œil du nom.

Mais elles n'y restent pas, Rose a trop peur de reculer

Alors le lendemain, très tôt, elles prennent un ferry pour l'Angleterre et après trois heures de bus, elles arrivent enfin à Londres

.

Et Rose serre sa fille dans ses bras à l'en étouffer…

Elle est prête, grâce à elle.

.

Elle a toujours peur, mais l'excitation l'emporte sur tout le reste. Alors soudain, comme si elle avait encore vingt ans, elle s'empare du bras de sa fille et se met à courir

Et elle court, et elles courent.

Et aussi vite, elle s'arrête. Parce qu'elle réalise que sa fille ne sait rien de la magie.

.

Mais Rose sait que Kiara l'aime, alors plus doucement, elle place son bras sur ses épaules et lui murmure de lui faire confiance.

Et Kiara est bouche-bée lorsqu'elle passe la porte du chaudron baveur

Parce que des gens portent des chapeaux pointus, parce que les bouteilles servent toutes seules, parce que le balai se promène...

.

Mais quand elle rentre dans le chemin de Traverse, c'est son cœur qui explose et c'est comme si le monde était recouvert d'étoiles, parce que ce n'est pas possible de voir des magasins de baguettes magiques ou une poste de hiboux.

Mais sa mère tient toujours sa main et la tire vers une librairie ; alors, seulement, elle réalise que ce n'est pas un rêve. Et quand elle parcourt les titres de livres des yeux, elle a envie de tout acheter, de tout découvrir sur les licornes, les potions et la métamorphose…

Et Rose sait combien sa fille chérit les livres, autant qu'elle, même si elles ne partagent pas le même sang alors elle ne peut refréner son ardeur, elle ne peut imaginer ne pas lui faire plaisir, à cet enfant qui l'a sauvée en la ramenant à la réalité. Alors elle rit avec sa fille et elle observe avec tout son amour ses yeux se plisser et son petit nez se retrousser alors qu'elle tente de choisir ses prochaines lectures. Et elle se sent obligée de lui tendre l'Histoire de Poudlard, même si sa fille n'ira pas.

Et c'est alors qu'elle l'entend, douce, tendre, passionnée... _Sa_ voix. Et elle se fige, terrifiée.

.

Kiara, elle, lève les yeux vers cette femme qui la regarde avec un sourire doux et qui s'attache à renchérir le conseil de Rose. Et parce qu'elle lui semble aussi folle de lecture qu'elle l'est, la petite-fille lui adresse un de ses sourires qui rendent le monde plus beau, la remercie d'un _« Merci Madame »_ joyeux et chaleureux et glisse la main dans celle de sa mère, prête à partir.

Mais alors qu'elle essaie de rencontrer son regard, elle voit les yeux de la femme brune découvrir le visage de sa mère, et elle la voit se stopper dans son élan, et ses yeux s'agrandir. Et elle l'entend souffler un mot, ou plutôt le lit elle sur ses lèvres « _Rose » _et elle la voit s'écrouler.

.

Avant que Kiara n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Rose s'est précipitée aux côtés de cette femme dont suintent la tristesse et l'espoir et elle la serre, répétant entre ses sanglots, comme une litanie, ce simple mot : « Maman ». Et Kiara, même si elle ne sait rien de la magie, connait depuis longtemps les effets de son enchantement…

* * *

Une petite review...

Sivoooussplaaaiii ... ! ;)


End file.
